


To Make You Feel My Love

by Trophy_Kill1991



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heart-to-Heart, Love Confessions, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-28 08:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12602432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trophy_Kill1991/pseuds/Trophy_Kill1991
Summary: As he traced one of the constellations with his stare, a streak of silvery starlight trailed across the night sky. Noctis felt himself smile, despite the sadness in his heart, and listed a hand to point upwards. “Look Igg, shooting stars!”Ignis lifted his head then, just in time to see another meteor trail across the sky. He hummed, amused, leaning back against one hand as he arranged himself in a more comfortable position to watch. “I wasn’t aware there was to be a meteor shower tonight,” He mused. “Lovely though, all the same,”They watched the stars together for a while, idly pointing out to one another when a shooting star would dance across the sky. Ignis settled himself down on the blanket after a moment or two, one arm folded under his head, the other one laying at his side on the blanket. Noctis turned his head ever so slightly, just to take a quick glance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found a lovely piece of art the other day, where Ignis and Noctis are lying in the grass, watching shooting stars. I'd link it, but I fear I don't know who the artist is, and would feel horrible about not giving proper credit. But to the artist, if you ever see this, this story was inspired by your lovely creation, and I hope I do it justice.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

> _When the evening shadows and the stars appear_  
>  _And there is no one there to dry your tears_  
>  _I could hold you for a million years_  
>  _To make you feel my love_  
>  _Go to the ends of the Earth for you_  
>  _To make you feel my love_

 

“Care to join me on a walk, Noct?” 

Noctis had been so absorbed in the game that he’d been playing with Prompto that he hardly registered the fact that Ignis had approached him at all. And for a fleeting instant he felt bad for it. Despite traveling alongside his friend and advisor for the past few weeks, Noctis had hardly spent any time with him. Gladio had harassed him into getting up early at least every third day to join him for a run before breakfast, and he often helped Prompto with his photography when they’d stop for the evenings. But there had been something of a rift between he and his oldest friend as of late, something that they both had been working hard to ignore. 

It had become apparent to Noctis some time ago how he’d felt for his friend; and those feelings extended far deeper than those of friendship. Each glance of green eyes in his direction sent a chill up his spine. Each press of familiar gloved hands on his shoulder or back  or arm made his heart jolt in his chest. And for a while, Noctis had been able to pass it off as nothing more than a crush, his hormones running wild. He could pretend that he was only drawn to Ignis now, because he was the only available person within thirty miles of where they stood - what with Prompto and Gladio doing… whatever it was they’d been doing. 

But when he thought about it, those feelings had existed far before they’d ever set out on the road. Back in Insomnia, he’d drowned those feelings out, projected them onto the bodies of dozens of women and men alike. He couldn’t have feelings, not for someone who wasn’t his betrothed. But the fact remained, no matter who he tried to hide it under; Noctis loved Ignis. He always had. He couldn’t, wasn’t allowed to - but he did. And there was no changing it. 

So when that rich, familiar voice cut through his concentration like the wickedly sharp daggers Ignis carried, Noctis shivered. His thumb hit pause on his screen before he even thought twice about it, and he shot a glance towards Prompto. Prompto’s gaze flicked up from his phone screen, Noctis’ own blue gaze asking him silently if he minded. 

Prompto knew. Noctis had confessed as much to him ages ago. His friend had, at one point, made a move on Noctis one evening while they watched a movie together. And while Noctis had not minded the advance, and had gone along with it for a while, it was obvious to Prompto that Noct wasn’t as into it as he was. So he’d asked what was wrong, and sat beside Noctis like the good friend he was, listening as Noctis poured his heart out. Prom had been all for Noctis confessing his feelings to the older man, but Noct had been adamant that it would get him nowhere. It was a stance that Prompto still held firm on to this day. 

When their eyes met, the blond shrugged and pocketed his phone. “He’s all yours Iggy!” He said while hopping to his feet, sauntering off towards the tent the four shared. “I should get some shut-eye anyways!” He shot a wink over his shoulder at Noctis, the corner of his mouth pulling up in a knowing smirk.

Noctis looked back to Ignis then, a partial smile playing at his lips as he gazed up at the taller man. “Sure thing, Specs,” He said, getting to his own feet and brushing the dust from his clothes. “Not like you to want to be out past dark, though.”

The older man shrugged, picking up a backpack he’d set on one of the camp chairs, and slung it over his shoulder. “We won’t be gone far,” Ignis assured. He lead Noctis down the pathway that lead up to the haven, and looked over his shoulder at the tent. Once out of earshot he gave a low laugh. “Truth be told, Gladiolus asked if I could make myself scarce for a while. It seems he wanted some _time alone_ with Prompto,” 

“Fair enough,” Noctis said, picking up what Ignis was hinting at. “Good for them, though,”

Ignis hummed a response, walking up the side of a grassy hill not far from where the Haven sat. “They make something of an odd couple, but Gladio seems to be quite smitten with him. And I must say, it is rather nice to see him smile more,” He replied. 

Something akin to sadness flickered through his chest then, as Noctis let his eyes fall away from his friend. While it was nice to see two people he cared for so much fall for one another like that, it hurt to know that he’d never get to feel the same. His feelings would forever go unrequited, replaced yet again by another empty relationship- this time, a wife. This time, someone he could not throw away when he grew tired of them because they were not Ignis. This time, he’d be replacing Ignis _permanently,_ though he did not want to. 

“Something troubling you?” Ignis asked gently. 

“Hm? Oh… N-No, I’m okay,” Noctis replied. Ignis stopped near the top of the hill, and eyed him curiously for a moment, but Noct did his best to keep his expression neutral. 

When it became clear that Noctis wasn’t going to speak any more, the Glaive sighed and shook his head, dropping the backpack to the ground. He knelt down then and untied the front flap and pulled out a wide blanket. Noctis watched with a raised brow as Ignis spread the blanket out on the grass and sat down. Green eyes peered up at him then, a small smile on his lips as he patted the blanket beside him. “Come, sit,” He said gently. “I have a feeling even you might appreciate the view.”

_Depends on which way I’m looking_. Noctis thought, as he flopped down beside his friend. _There’s not much out there that’s more beautiful than you._

But he took a look out over their surroundings anyway, and gasped. They were far enough from the cities and bright lights that the sky was filled with stars, each one bright and glimmering against the inky black sky. A crescent moon hung high in the sky, casting a gentle silver light over everything it touched. In the distance, Noctis could see the outline of mountains and landmarks they’d passed already, saw the snake-like path the highway cut through the hills and valleys. 

Ignis was right, he did appreciate the view… If for no other reason that the man in question had been thoughtful enough to share it with him. 

A coffee cup was pressed into his hands, warmed from the inside by the dark, rich liquid inside. “Thanks,” He said gently, taking a sip. The other man simply nodded and folded his legs before himself, looking out over the view peacefully. 

Silence hung over them for a little while, though there was no awkwardness about it. No, it was a comfortable silence. The kind that came from the simple comfort in a familiar presence at his side. 

That was part of why he loved Ignis, Noct knew. They were comfortable in each other’s presence, could tell from just a subtle glance how the other felt, what they needed. He knew when Ignis was true agitated - his shoulders would square a little more, and his emerald gaze would narrow _just enough_ to make someone uncomfortable. He knew when Ignis was sad - The corners of his mouth would turn downwards ever so slightly, and his posture was set off by the slump of his shoulders. It wasn't enough for someone else to notice… But Noct could. 

They could sit in silence like this, and not feel as if they had to make small talk to fill it. But in the same breath, no topic was off limits. There was nothing Ignis did not know about him, no question too personal. Over the years, they had talked openly and honestly about every topic under the sun - even the more difficult ones. Ignis knew his every fear, his every weakness… Except his largest. 

Ignis, himself. 

But that comfort seemed to edge off when Ignis’ gaze turned back to him after some time. Noctis could feel the question in his eyes, felt that - for some reason - it was difficult for Ignis to ask it. And when his voice finally spoke, softly in the serenity around them, it was harder than ever for Noctis to feint indifference. 

“You’ve been… Distant… Lately,” Ignis began. “And I can’t help but feel that I’ve done something to alienate you in some way,”

Noctis shook his head, though he didn’t turn to meet Ignis’ gaze. “It isn’t you, Iggy, don’t worry about it,”

The other man hummed into his coffee cup, an annoyed sound that Noctis knew well. “Care to talk about it?” 

“Not really,”

“Does it have something to do with the others?” 

Noctis hesitated, mouth pulling into a flat line. “No… Yes? I -“ He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Inadvertently, maybe?” 

He could still feel Ignis’ eyes on him, and could just tell without looking that his neat brows had pinched in the middle. “How so?” He asked. But Noctis made no reply, and simply rose his coffee cup to his lips again. “Is it… Are… Are you _jealous?_ ” 

With a sigh, Noct hung his head to let his hair fall into his eyes. “In a way, yes,” 

There was a soft, almost inaudible whimper, that made Noctis look up. Ignis’ features had pulled flat, and the hurt in his eyes was hard to miss. He’d never seen Ignis like this, not in all the years they’d known each other. “Noctis please, just talk to me…” Green eyes looked away then, his full lips parted ever so slightly as he turned his face away. “… Like you used to.”

The words were like a knife straight through his heart. Noctis set his cup down in the grass and lay back on the blanket, folding his hands under his head. He owed it to Ignis, he thought, to at least try and explain what was wrong. It wasn't at all fair of Noctis to pull away from his advisor as he had been, when it was though no fault of Ignis' own. Closing midnight blue eyes, Noctis let out a slow sigh to calm his building nerves. “I think, what it is,” He began, trying to find a way to word his feelings without being obvious about it. “Is that I’ve come to realize, that I’ll never get what Prom and Gladio are going through,” 

“What do you mean, exactly?”

“I mean, you’ve seen them. The flirty looks, the little smiles. The not-so-sneaky kisses and the fooling around when they think we’re sleeping. They’re falling for each other, and it’s by their own choice. They get to fall in love on their own… And they get to act on those feelings. And I -“ Noctis sighed and shook his head, annoyed with his own irritability. “I’m never going to get to have that. I’ve got to marry Luna out of _duty_ , not because I want to. I’m marrying her because I _have_ to it. And I have to do it, because I’m the next King of Lucis, and she’s the Blood of the Oracle.” 

He heaved a slow sigh, unable to stop talking now that he started. But Ignis sat in silence, listening attentively to his every word - as he always had. “Gods, Igg, all I wanted my whole life was to be _normal_. Go to school like a normal kid. Play sports like a normal kid. But I didn’t get that, because I’d be hauled out of class all the time for meetings and appearances with dad. I was too busy training with Gladio to have time for sports. Then, when I got to high school, I wanted to date like a normal guy. Go to movies and the arcade with my friends, like a normal guy. But I couldn’t do any of that either. Fucking Six, Iggy, I’m twenty years old, and I’ve never been on real date! _And,_ I’m marrying a woman that I haven’t seen in years! It’s fucking ridiculous!” 

Ignis nodded slowly in his silence, laying his empty cup aside. “I know, Noct,” He replied. “And I’ve often felt bad for prohibiting you from doing those things,” 

But Noctis scarcely heard him. “My whole life, I’ve been told what to do, where to go, who to talk to… Who to love. But you know what? Just because I’m told I _have_ to marry someone, doesn’t meant that I _have_ to love her. Yeah, I care for Luna - she’s always been a good friend to me. But I don’t _love_ her. Not like I -“ He cut himself off and shook his head, catching himself before he finished his sentence. “Not like I should, anyway.”

“Perhaps, in time, you will?” Ignis offered. 

Noctis gave a humourless laugh, turning his eyes up to the starlit sky. “Oh Igg,” He sighed. “There are some things you’ve got no choice in.” 

“You certainly don’t have to tell _me_ that,” Ignis muttered, a hint of bitterness to his voice. 

They lapsed back into silence then, Noctis’s heart heavier in his chest than it had ever been before. Deep blue eyes blinked slowly as he searched the sky for constellations. Beside him, the older of the two hung his head, almost as if he regretted bringing it up at all. Gloved hands pooled in Ignis’ lap, folded neatly together as he kept his gaze downcast. Noctis could feel a shift in the energy between them, the rift growing larger with each passing moment. But he couldn’t bring himself to say anything to resolve it. 

_Perhaps its better that he thinks I’m upset with him,_ Noctis thought, staring up at the sky. His hands rested themselves on his chest, knees bent upwards comfortably as he heaved a heavy sigh. Ignis’ eyes flicked down towards him from time to time, but neither spoke another word. And the silence between them this time, broke Noctis’ already shattered heart. 

As he traced one of the constellations with his stare, a streak of silvery starlight trailed across the night sky. Noctis felt himself smile, despite the sadness in his heart, and listed a hand to point upwards. “Look Igg, shooting stars!” 

Ignis lifted his head then, just in time to see another meteor trail across the sky. He hummed, amused, leaning back against one hand as he arranged himself in a more comfortable position to watch. “I wasn’t aware there was to be a meteor shower tonight,” He mused. “Lovely though, all the same,”

They watched the stars together for a while, idly pointing out to one another when a shooting star would dance across the sky. Ignis settled himself down on the blanket after a moment or two, one arm folded under his head, the other one laying at his side on the blanket. Noctis turned his head ever so slightly, just to take a quick glance. 

Ignis looked lovely, as he always did. He’d forgone the jacket he usually wore this night, and had the sleeves of his deep purple button-down shirt rolled back over his elbows. It tucked neatly into his dark dressy jeans, a plain black belt circling his hips. The top two buttons of the shirt were open, exposing the smallest hint of fair skin, and a tiny skull pendant rested against the hollow of his throat. But beyond the exquisite clothing, Ignis was just as gorgeous. Beautifully shaped eyes of the brightest green, soft looking full lips that pulled up into the gentle hint of a smile. The graceful curve of his jaw and the sharpness of his cheekbones were highlighted perfectly in silver moonlight. 

Noctis wished then that he had Prompto’s knack for photography, because he wanted to capture that moment in time, freeze it forever. If for no other reason than to show it to Ignis how beautiful he truly was, when he was at peace like this. To use that photograph to remind Ignis that there was more to him that his role as Noctis’ advisor and protector.

Green eyes cast him a side-long glance, meeting Noctis’ own. The hint of a smile on Ignis’ mouth grew wider, still gentle, as a quiet little sigh escaped him. Noctis let his own hand slide off his chest to lay on the blanket between them. Seemingly without thinking, or even meaning to, his fingers twitched, searching of their own accord for the gloved hand of the other. Leather-clad fingers brushed softly against his own, almost as if Ignis hadn’t even realized his own actions. 

“Did you make a wish?” Ignis asked, turning his eyes skyward once more. 

“Hmm?” Noctis intoned, pulled from his own pining thoughts. 

Ignis chuckled quietly. “I remember, as a child, being told that one should always make a wish on a shooting star.” He shook his head, though his soft smile was still warm and fond. “At the same time, I also remember thinking that what could a burning chunk of rock way out in the atmosphere possibly do for me, but regardless, it’s something that’s stuck with me,”

The playful little smirk that pained Noct’s lips was joined with a soft huff of laughter. “Never pegged you for the wishing type,”

“Nor did I,” Ignis murmured, almost as if he hadn’t meant to speak aloud at all. But when Noctis’ gaze fell on him once more, the other sighed, the sound of it almost sad. 

“Well,” Noct asked. “What did _you_ wish for?”

“It is unimportant,” Ignis replied. “Childish dreams that have no business floating about my head, is all.” 

“What sort of dreams?” 

Ignis turned his head to look at Noctis then, his own lips forming a smirk as playful as Noctis’ own. “Wouldn’t you like to know,”

Noctis didn’t reply, just huffed a soft laugh, blinking slowly over at his friend. _I wish I could kiss you,_ Noctis thought, gazing into Ignis’ eyes. _I wish I could thread my fingers with yours, I wish I could tell you everything._ He gave a small sigh and looked up at the sky again, though as another shooting star flashed through the air, blue eyes closed tight. _I wish… I wish you loved me, too._

They lay there a while longer, idly discussing the journey so far, and the things they’d seen. They joked about what Gladio and Prompto could possibly be doing - though Noctis had a feeling he knew _exactly_ what they were up to. And he had to admit, it was nice to be alone with Ignis like this again. And much as it tore him apart, made him want to scream and cry because it hurt so badly… It was nice. 

“I’ve missed this,” Ignis said, after silence had drifted between them for to long. Long, delicate fingers unfastened the gloves around his wrists, idly plucked them from his fingers. His hands flexed and clenched, free of their coverings once Ignis had tucked them away, before settling back to where they’d been before. “The peacefulness, I mean. You and I talking so care-free and open. It’s been…”

“Too long,” Noctis finished. The blond nodded in agreement, though his eyes were still fixed overhead. “You could have asked me, you know.” He said. “Any time you wanted to get away from those two, you could have asked me to go with you, and I would have. I…” Noctis’ voice trailed off, though his fingers once again twitched, reaching for the other mans hand. “You’re important to me, Ignis. And I missed you being there for me like this.”

The backs of soft fingers once more brushed against Noctis’ own, making Noctis turn to look at his friend. Ignis’ eyes were closed, dark lashes brushing the tops of his cheeks. He looked so at peace, so beautiful. Noctis’ heart kicked at his chest harder, his fingers catching those that brushed against them before they could pull away. He turned his hand palm up, slid his hand into Ignis’, and was pleased to find that the older man’s hand folded around his in return. 

His cheeks burned, his smile purely involuntary. He could feel the pace of Ignis’ pulse in his wrist as it pressed against Noctis’ own, felt the quickness of it as obviously as he felt the heat of his skin. His hand was rough from callouses, strong and firm, though gentle in the way it held to Noct’s. Ignis’ thumb ran across the back of Noctis’ hand affectionately, as if they’d held hands this way a thousand times before. It was a reassuring gesture, one that spoke volumes without the other man ever uttering a word. 

Noctis shifted onto his side then, and propped himself up onto his elbow - without ever breaking their hold on one another. Ignis’ eyes fluttered open then, peering up at him through his glasses. “You asked me a little while ago what I wished for,” He said quietly, his free hand reaching over to gently trace the shape of Ignis jaw. “I wished… I wished for the same thing that I’ve wished for, for as long as I can remember,”

The other man took a soft, trembling breath, tipped his head more towards Noctis. “Oh?” He replied. “What’s that?” 

Noctis leaned in then, startled slightly when the other did not pull away. “You,” He whispered, before letting his lips brush against Ignis’ in a soft, chaste kiss. 

Ignis’ lips returned the kiss without hesitance, his free hand coming up to cup the side of Noct’s face sweetly, as if he expected the kiss before it happened. When they parted, Ignis’ eyes remained closed as Noctis rested his brow against the others. “Me?” He murmured.

“It’s always been you, Ig,” Noctis replied, softly carding his hand through soft strands of ashy blond hair.

But instead of saying anything more, Ignis tipped his chin upwards to catch Noctis in another sweet kiss. It was warm, loving - the kind of kiss that Noctis had not yet experienced. While desire and passion lurked beneath its surface, Ignis’ kiss offered far more than those of previous lovers. It offered safety, devotion. It offered more than just a body to call his for one night… It offered a heart. A heart as familiar to Noctis as his own. 

Noctis let his tongue pass through his lips, to meet with Ignis' as their mouths joined again and again. The bitter taste of coffee still lingered on his friend's lips and tongue, and Noctis felt as if he could die a happy man just knowing what it felt like to kiss the other. Like everything Ignis did, there was grace and poise in it. The gentle carding of fingers through Noctis' hair, the light hold of that same hand on the back of his neck. Their lips would part slowly, each taking soft gasps of air before once again searching for the other's mouth again. In his chest, Noctis felt his heart hammering. Beside it, he felt the pounding of Ignis' against him. It was as if they bet in sync with one another - for one another. Though Noctis knew that his own had only ever truly beat for Ignis. 

They remained locked in a series of slow, deep kisses for some time, Noctis ending up half on top of the other man by the time he pulled away. Still, their fingers had not untangled, though they were now pressed to the blanket beside Ignis’ head. Noctis would have lied if he’d said in that moment that he did not want more. But the soft look in Ignis’ stunning eyes when they fluttered open to gaze up at him - as if he hung the moon itself in the night sky - stilled Noct’s heart, and quieted his mind. 

Gentle fingers reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, and traced the shape of his jaw before resting at the side of his neck. “Would you like to head back to camp?” Ignis asked. His voice was a quiet murmur, just enough for Noctis to hear. “Surely the others have tired by now,”

But Noctis shook his head, and shifted himself to lay beside Ignis again, resting his head on his friend’s shoulder. “Maybe just another little while?” He asked. “I wouldn’t want to interrupt if they haven’t finished yet.”

“Fair enough,” Ignis replied. A strong arm wound around Noct’s waist, pulling him in close, holding him tight. Ignis brought their joined hands up to rest on his chest, though not before pressing a soft kiss to the backs of his knuckles. Noctis smiled, felt his cheeks grow warm as the other man tipped his head to bury his nose in Noctis’ hair. “Fine… We’ll stay here a while longer,”

He smiled wider, nuzzling in close to Ignis’ neck. “Hey, Iggy?” 

“Yes, Highness?” 

“You knew, didn’t you?” Noctis asked softly. “How I feel, I mean… You knew.”

The quiet laugh that vibrated through Ignis’ chest was warm and fond, and the way his arm tightened even more answered his question for him. “I’d surmised such a theory some weeks ago, yes, when I noticed you weren't quite yourself.” He replied, lifting his hand to gently scratch at Noctis’ scalp in a soothing way. “I find it hard to believe, however, that you didn’t realize that those feelings have always been returned.”

Noct shrugged. “I’m not as observant as you are, I guess,” 

“Nevertheless,” Ignis sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Now you know. Do with that information what you will… Just know that whatever your choice may be, I will always stand beside you,”

“And what if I said that I wanted to be with you?” Noctis murmured, slowly being lulled to sleep by Ignis’ gently fingers toying with his hair. 

“Than have me you shall,” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_If the sky that we look upon_   
_Should tumble and fall,_   
_Or the mountain should crumble to the sea_   
_I won't cry, I won't cry No I won't shed a tear,_   
_Just as long as you stand by me_

 

Ignis was loath to have to leave the grassy hillside. Noctis lay in his arms, partially asleep. The air around them was pleasantly warm, and not a breath of wind stirred. All was quiet here, and the stars overhead shone like pinpricks of silver light against the night sky. It was peaceful, comfortable. The way it should be. 

He needed to thank Gladio in the morning. The Shield had been pushing him for days to take Noct aside and force him to talk his problems through. The wedge that the prince had been trying to shove between Ignis and himself had been visible to Gladio and Prompto too, it seemed. Though the young gunner seemed more sympathetic to Noctis. Ignis now had a feeling Prom had known things he had not, and had known them for quite some time. Gladio had done his best in trying to figure the young prince out, but Noctis had been tight lipped. 

It had been the suggestion of his friend that the two of them take an evening away from the camp. Gladio’s suggestion had been that maybe some real privacy would make Noctis feel more comfortable in talking about what was going on. And to some extent, Ignis had to agree. It was never like the prince to be able to openly discuss his feelings, especially if there were other prying ears near by. For as much as Noct trusted his friends, he didn’t often speak with them, they way he’d always talked with Ignis. 

Or, at least, not to his knowledge anyway. 

So he’d roused Noctis from his games with Prompto under the ruse of a late night stroll. It hadn’t exactly been a lie when he’d said Gladio wanted some time alone with his new paramour. The new couple hadn’t had all that much privacy of their own these last few days, what with the four of them having to share the one tent and all. And if Ignis had to lay awake one more fucking night, listening to the muffled sighs and deep, heavy breathing of the other two, by the Six, he was going to lose it. 

At first, their fooling around hadn’t bothered him. He often snickered under his breath, and made little quips at Gladio the following day - teasing Prompto in a subtle way about the love-bites left along the side of neck. But as of late, it was growing tiresome. And were Ignis truly honest about it, there was a  pang of jealousy that flashed through him each time he was forced to listen to his friends get the things which he could not have. More than once, Ignis had not-so-subtly kicked a foot out in the middle of the night, to strike one of them in the back of the knee - a silent _‘knock it off’._  

The pair just needed to get it out of their system. But, as a hotel room was still a days drive away, Ignis chose to heed Gladio’s advice, collected the prince and gave the Shield and the gunner some time alone together. 

Not that he minded, of course. He adored Noct, and missed spending time with him the way they once had.

They’d always been close, just by the nature of his position. But beyond that, Ignis always felt something more. Even when he was too young to understand it, Ignis loved Noctis. Protected him from all harm, listened to him whine and complain about school and training and the fact the arcade took out his favourite game. He’d taken care of Noct, taken the younger boy under his wing, taught him everything he could. Ignis had mended his toys, his clothes, his skin. All of it without one complaint. All of it without question. 

Whether Noctis had known it or not, he held Ignis’ heart in his hands, and had for years. So to hear that those feelings - as forbidden as they were - were returned had elated Ignis like nothing else. And the kiss they’d shared… Ignis sighed happily, the thought alone bringing a smile to his lips. 

Yes, he was loath to get up. Loath to disrupt such peace. He would have gladly stayed there all night long, holding his prince close, listening to his soft breathing. But he knew that they both would likely be more comfortable back at camp. Though the nighttime air was warm, and free of a breeze, to sleep in the open like this would likely not end well for either of them. At least, back at camp, they were protected by the Haven’s runes.

His fingers idly stroked through Noct’s hair, twining soft strands of gunmetal coloured locks between them. The other man seemed happy enough to let him do it, from the way he gave contented little sighs from time to time, or snuggled in closer - pressing his face into the side of Ignis’ neck. In his own mind, Ignis replayed their conversation from earlier that night over and over. The things Noctis had confessed to him were things he’d known already; his reluctance to marry his old friend, his desire to live his life and a _normal_ man. Ignis had been telling him for years, though, that was not in his lot in life to be _normal._ If anything, it was Noctis’ destiny to be _extraordinary._  

Of course, when he’d said such things before, they’d been said in such a way that they seemed to be a reassurance to the prince. Not at all how he’d _really_ meant them. He’d wanted to tell Noct even back then, that he too wished that their lots in life were vastly different. He’d wanted to say that he wished they’d met under different circumstances, had been allowed the opportunity to fall in love. Because if there was one thing that Ignis knew for an absolute fact, it was that no one in the whole of Eos could love Noctis better - no one could love him _more_ \- than Ignis did. 

Love was a luxury that Ignis had not yet granted himself. While there had been the occasional tryst here and there, none of his previous lovers had ever made him feel anything. Their bodies had been his playground for a night or two - sometimes more - and his own was theirs. Ignis had run his hands and mouth over their skin, let them do the same to him in return. Though regardless how lovely - or how handsome - his partner, it was never their face he’d picture in the height of pleasure behind closed eyes. It was never their affection that Ignis craved afterwards, when he’d lay in his own cold, empty bed at the end of the day. No, even then, his mind had slipped back to his prince. 

Noctis stirred some time later, and lifted his head from where it had been resting against Ignis’ shoulder. Sleepy blue eyes blinked down at him slowly, their shade almost black in the silver moonlight. Ignis allowed himself to trail an affectionate touch along the side of Noct’s cheek, his lips pulling into a small smile. “Something wrong?”

“Nah,” Noctis replied, leaning his cheek into Ignis’ fingers. “Just thinking we should get back before Gladio sends a search party,”

Ignis chuckled softly, though he too sat up. “I highly doubt he and Prompto are even aware we haven’t returned yet,” He said. Noctis shifted himself from Ignis’ arms and sat back on his knees, stretching his arms up over his head as he gave a yawn. “But you’re quite right. We’ve got a long day ahead of us come morning, if we intend to reach Galidn Quay before sundown. Perhaps we should retire for the evening and get some rest.” 

The prince nodded, and silently the both of them got to heir feet. Without being asked, Noctis retrieved their cups from the grass and packed them into the backpack, while Ignis folded the blanket again and tucking it away. Once again, Ignis shouldered the pack and turned to head back they way they had come. 

They’d hardly gotten twenty feet from where they’d been laying, when Ignis felt a hand slip into his own; narrow, graceful fingers lacing between his before curling around his palm. Ignis smiled to himself and returned the gentle hold, the pair walking along in silence. 

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said as they walked, eyes flicking up towards Ignis in the dark. 

“Whatever for?”

“I’ve been an ass the last few weeks, and you didn’t deserve it,” The Prince said. “I guess I thought that maybe if I kept you at a distance it’d be better, and all these feelings would go away.” His hand tightened around Ignis’ then, almost clinging to him so he didn’t disappear. “I didn’t think you… I mean, it’s not like… I guess I…” He sighed, and dragged his free hand through his hair. “I’m no good at this shit, Igg.”

With the Haven’s glowing runes in sight, Ignis stopped and turned Noctis to face him. “You were only doing what you thought best, and I understand.” His free hand reached up to tip Nocits’ chin, letting their eyes meet as he did. “I am glad you let me know, though.”

Noctis gave a soft smile, laying his hand on Ignis’ wrist. “So what now?” He asked, hesitance in his voice. 

“One day at a time, Noct. ’Tis all we can do for now…” His thumb stroked gently along Noctis’ cheekbone, his own lips tugging into an affectionate smile. Ignis leaned down then and pressed a soft kiss to Noctis’ brow, before stepping away. “Come, we’re nearly there,”

The campsite was silent when they returned. The chocobo’s were all curled up, snoozing happily beside the smouldering coals in the fire pit. The tent flap was zipped shut, though a trail of clothing lead from the chairs beside the fire, to the tent itself. Ignis rolled his eyes, and heaved an irked sigh. Their assumptions had been correct, it seemed. It hardly bothered Ignis, what his friends did in their alone time. So long as he didn’t have to hear it happening while he was trying to sleep, anyway. 

As quietly as possible, Ignis opened the tent and crawled inside. Off to one side, Gladio lay sprawled out on his back, blankets riding dangerously low on his hips. Prompto was curled into his side, one knee draped between Gladio’s, his arm thrown across the bigger man’s waist. The shield had his arm around Prompto’s slender shoulders, holding him close to his body as the pair slept soundly. Both were very obviously naked, the thin blankets hardly covering them at all, and Ignis couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. 

Noctis followed suit, stripping his jacket and shirt off before flopping down on his bedroll against the far wall of the tent. The prince heaved a slow, deep sigh and settled himself on his pillow, his back to Ignis. 

Ignis himself took his time removing his dress shirt, and replacing it with a deep blue t-shirt with the Crownsguard insignia on the lefthand side. He looked over his shoulder when he felt eyes on him, caught the look in Noctis’ blue eyes as theirs met. There was longing in that gaze, desire. Things that Ignis had not often felt from another. But he smiled gently, saw it returned in the dim light of the tent, and lay back on his own bedroll - wedged between Noctis and the sleeping couple to his right. 

The prince turned over then, lay instead to face Ignis, blinking over at him slowly. Mixing with the desire in his eyes lay another emotion, as they gazed at one another. It was an emotion that Ignis only recognized because it had lingered in his own green eyes for longer than he could remember, whenever they fell upon Noct. Love. It made his heart both swell and ache all at once. He loved Noctis, always had, always would. There was little that would ever change that. 

But on the other side of it; he loved Noct, always had and always would. And there was little that could ever change it. But Noctis was promised to another, engaged to be married. The Crown Prince was destined to rule with the Oracle by his side, his wedded wife, the mother of his children and their future rulers. He was not meant for Ignis, was not supposed to feel the things he did. It had been Ignis’ duty for as long as he could remember to groom the prince, not to fall for him. That knowledge made his heart pound painfully in his chest, aching because he knew this was the one thing that he could not have. 

A soft sigh left Ignis as he let his eyes close. He hated the conflict that pulse through him. If anything, he should be happy. If anything, he should be wrapping Noctis in his arms and holding him close. But the part of him that knew that what they felt was wrong reared its head, reining his body back, depriving him yet again of the one thing that Ignis had always longed for. 

“You okay?” Asked a sleepy voice that Ignis knew all too well.

He opened his eyes again and gave a gentle smile. “Yes, your highness,” He answered. 

“Oh…” Noctis replied, reaching over to curl his fingers over Ignis’ wrist. “You looked a little sad.”

“I’m fine, Noct. You needn’t concern yourself with me.” He slid his wrist through Noctis’ grip, instead letting his fingers catch and entwine through those of the other man. The prince just nodded once and let his eyes close, sighing contentedly. “Good night, Noctis.”

“Night, Specs,” Replied Noctis, through a yawn. And with that, he drifted off into a gentle sleep. 

Ignis once again let his eyes close too, and tried his best to find sleep. But sleep would not come. His mind was instead torn apart by his every conflicting emotion. Ignis wanted this, wanted Noctis. Ignis could not have this, wasn’t allowed, was forbidden both by Noctis’ position as future king, and his own vow as his advisor and protector. But Astrals above, did he ever want this. 

By the time the sun rose, and his alarm was ringing in his ear, Ignis had made up his mind. Perhaps, if they could not have the Forever and Always that Ignis had wanted, he could, at the very least, treat their budding romance as something of a teaching experience. He could teach the Prince how to woo, how to seduce. He could show Noctis the finer points of romance that he doubted the other man knew much of. He could be selfish for a little while, pull out every trick in his book to make the man he loved, love him just as much in return… For a little while. 

He shut off the alarm and sat up, untangling his fingers from those of the other man, who had not let go the whole while he slept. Prompto and Gladio snoozed away, still wrapped around each other. Soft sunlight filtered in through the army-green canvas of the tent, and Ignis sighed, running a hand through his hair. He needed a shower, and a proper bed. He needed coffee, and perhaps a solid night’s sleep. 

He needed to curl in around Noctis, hold him close enough to feel his heartbeat. 

But those things were a ways off, and the road was calling. So he rose from his bedroll and dressed in silence, slipping unnoticed from the tent to prepare breakfast for the lot. It was a clear morning so far, fat, fluffy clouds drifting across the early morning sky, a gentle breeze rustling the leaves of the trees around them. Birds chirped happily, calling their morning greetings to one another. 

Ignis let himself become absorbed in his work. Pots and pans were laid on the camp stove, water poured into the kettle, coffee grounds in the press, waiting to be brewed. He cracked a few eggs into the pan, diced a few peppers and onions up and tossed them in with the eggs. Pepper and salt joined the mixture, and Ignis pushed it all around with a flat spatula. It was as he’d begun placing strips of bacon in another pan that Gladiolus emerged from the tent, stretching his enormous form in the warm morning sun. 

“Good morning,” Ignis said, looking up over to tops of his glasses at his friend. 

“Hey Specs,” Gladio hummed, padding across the stone tableau below them. Whiskey brown eyes looked him up and down, and his this brow furrowed a little. “I take it things didn’t go so well last night?”

“Completely the opposite, actually,” Ignis confided, his lips pulling into the faintest hint of a smile. “It seems that I am not alone in my affections.”

Gladio grinned, clapping a broad hand on Ignis’ shoulder. “That’s great!” But when Ignis did not meet his gaze, the other man looked at him closer. Ignis could feel the tingling sensation of eyes on him as he turned the bacon over in the pan. “You could at least pretend to be happy,” Gladio said. “This is something you’ve wanted forever…”

Ignis nodded, dropping his head ever so slightly, his shoulders slumping almost defeatedly. “It changes nothing, Gladio,” Ignis said in reply. “Noctis is still to marry Lady Lunafreya, regardless of what he feels for me.” He watched as Gladio picked up the whistling kettle and poured the boiling water into the press of Coffee grounds, and closed the lid. “It does not matter how strong those feelings may be, they will not change the fact that it is his duty - his destiny - to rule. And with that, to marry the Oracle. It’s how it’s got to be.”

The other man hummed, his hand giving Ignis’ shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “Maybe so,” Gladio’s deep voice said in as soothing a tone as he could. “But you still have time now… Better to have loved and lost, right?”

“I’m not so sure,” Ignis murmured. He shook his head and straightened back up, waving a hand to push the topic of himself aside. “It seems you and Prompto had a good evening while Noct and I were away, though.” He mused, glancing over towards to discarded clothing still littering the campsite. 

Gladio gave a low laugh, looking over at the mess of clothes himself. “Yeah…” He hummed thoughtfully. “About time, too.”

“You could have told us to leave you both be before now, you know,” Ignis replied. He put a couple pieces of bread on the grill and let them toast on one side for a moment before flipping them over. Laying the toast on a plate, he pushed it over towards Gladio as well as the butter. “It would have been better than trying to keep it quiet while Noct and I slept,”

“I figured you would have said something, if it bothered you,” Gladio mused, buttering the toast for Ignis. “And it’s not like we were doing much aside from making out while you guys were in the tent. I know better than that, Igg.” There was a softness in those lovely brown eyes when Ignis turned to meet them, and a gentle smile on his full lips. It was the look of someone falling head over heels for another, and the sight alone put a smile on Ignis’ face. “I didn’t wanna push him, either, ya know?”

Ignis nodded. He knew enough about Prompto to know that his experiences in the romance department were slim to none. Despite being as attractive as he was, Prompto always seemed to lack the confidence to date. Ignis had never seen him with a girl - or another man - on his arm, never heard him talking about dates he’d gone on. And he distinctly remembered a drunken Prompto confessing to him one night, not so long ago, that he had never been with anyone sexually before. Ignis often wondered if there were more factors at play then his slightly awkward demeanour that had gotten in the way of Prompto finding love, but he knew that it was not his place to ask. 

He was glad, however, that Gladiolus had realized these things about their friend before taking their relationship to a place that they could never return from. It pleased him to see that the Shield had learned some restraint, and had taken his time with Prompto, unlike the dozens of lovers Gladio had taken before him. And more still, it made Ignis happy to see that his friend was happy. 

“I do,” Ignis replied, dispensing their meals onto four plates. “Go and wake the others, would you? Breakfast is nearly ready.” Gladio hummed a reply and padded off towards to tent to drag the others out of bed, while Ignis himself began to clear away some of the mess he’d made. 

Breakfast was eaten in relative silence, the four of them trying to eat as quickly as possible so they could get on the road. Afterwards, Noctis chose to help Ignis pack away their belongings and the remainder of their food, while Prompto and Gladiolus dismantled the tent and folded their bedrolls. By the time they’d loaded everything back into the trunk of the Regalia, the sun had risen in full, and was shining a bright, warm light down on them as they piled into the car. 

It was a lovely day for driving; clear weather, little to no traffic on the roads, and despite his lack of sleep, Ignis felt good. Yes, he was still conflicted a thousand times over by what he wanted, and what was right. Yes, his mind drifted almost constantly back to the kiss he’d shared with Noctis the whole drive. And Yes, his heart still ached with longing for his friend. But beyond all of that, he felt good. 

He felt good knowing that Noctis felt for him too. He felt good in knowing that there was hope for them. It eased his mind to know why the Prince had withdrawn from him like he had, and that the issue had been resolved. There may have been no going back to the way things had been before, but perhaps they didn’t need to. Perhaps, like Gladio had said, they could have this little time that remained. Perhaps they could be together for a time. 

And maybe… Just maybe… Ignis could let himself just be happy.


End file.
